


Under The Christmas Lights

by alecfiercelove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Battle, Canon Universe, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Demons, Fluff, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hot Chocolate, Love, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecfiercelove/pseuds/alecfiercelove
Summary: Magnus and Alec's plans for Christmas are disrupted by an unexpected mission. Handling it together, they get to spend some time in New York City and enjoy some time alone, celebrating Christmas Eve in each other's arms.





	Under The Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to @witchinghourlightwood on tumblr :)

Snow was falling heavily over his shoulders, his raven hair slowly getting wet and flat against his forehead with his leather jacket too thin to protect him from the cold. Re-adjusting his bow around his shoulder and glamouring his quiver again, he walked toward his favorite Warlock, glimmering under the snowflakes and sparkles of golden magic, looking as perfect as ever. The snow was creaking under his boots, his rushed footsteps heavy and steady as he spotted a demon approaching Magnus from behind.

“Magnus, your back!” he called, trying to get the Warlock’s attention though all of it was focused on the spell he was working on.

Since Magnus didn’t flinch or even check behind his shoulder, Alec activated his speed rune and eagerly worked on having his bow ready in hand. Two demons soon appeared before him, blocking him in his way, halting his run. He didn’t even hesitate, his fiancé’s safety more important than his own. Wet hair falling before his eyes, it was never enough to stop him from being quick and effective. He nocked an arrow right in the drift between the two demons facing him, the tip flying and cutting sharp through the snow, ending its way right into the demon’s head as it took fire and vanished into thin air. At the same time, he caught his seraph blade and cut through the demons’ chests, barely struggling with them.

Handling the situation together without any backup was a bad and reckless idea, he knew that from the beginning. It was dangerous and was putting them at unnecessary risks for nothing - but Magnus was there, rolling his hips gracefully inside his pajamas on their early morning, sighing because of the unexpected disruption in their plans but letting the leader inside of him rise and begging Alec not to alarm anyone.

“It’s Christmas Eve, Alexander. Nobody likes to be bothered on Christmas Eve,” he argued, hugging a hot cup of tea in his hands and approaching him with a convincing grin. “I know you hate it, so don’t put it on someone else.”

“But,” he tried, a hand already moving to argue for him, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips and his eyes flickering, still trying to adjust to the morning light.

“But nothing,” Magnus smiled and closed the distance between them, leaning in to peck him on his cheek. “We’re leaders, we take the matter into our own hands. Besides, we’re strong enough together to handle this alone. The quicker it’s done, the sooner we get back to our lovely Christmas plan. Do you want someone to get hurt because they’re not a hundred percent focused on the mission?”

Nothing in his voice was harsh. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It was smooth and croaky, the words dancing on his tongue, and his eyes locked on his were like a warm hug around his soul. Really, he was mesmerized. It still felt unreal to wake up to Magnus’ side every day and even more so to fall in love with the man a little more day after day. He would never get used to his natural beauty, nor the way his heart was skipping a beat whenever their skin touched. 

 

“No, you’re right. I don’t want any of them to get hurt,” he admitted and turned to face him again. Ever so slowly, his hand lifted to catch his arm and squeezed his skin, gently. “But I don’t want you to get hurt either,” he had confessed in a whisper, stroking on the area he had grabbed.

He caught Magnus’ eyes soften and his skin shivered at the words, his smile growing wider on his face as he cocked his head to the side. He lifted his hand to his cheek and cupped it, bringing their faces so close that their noses were touching, eyes locked together. “I won’t, and I know you wouldn’t let it happen anyway.”

Now here there were, trying to close the annoying drift to another world that had appeared on their radars in the morning, demons of a shape he had never seen jumping out of it in packs. The creatures were deadly just by the look of them, almost human-like, their eyes fuming and cracked in blood, a long tail extending from their backs, its tip sharply cut like a knife, a green substance escaping it whenever they were about to attack. They had killed three mundanes before they arrived, the bodies turned to stone and slowly decomposing to ashes as time was passing by. He didn’t know the nature of the poison and wouldn’t want to, focusing on protecting Magnus’ back.

The way being clear for now, his legs started working again, approaching Magnus’ focused form to see the progression of his action. The drift was cutting right through the air, almost undetectable, a small line of red glowing near a tree in Central Park. Before they started working, Magnus had secured the perimeter and warded the area, stopping time, making sure no more mundanes would get hurt. 

The length of the drift started to shrink, slowly disappearing. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth and he turned to face Magnus, checking up on him - he stopped dead in his tracks, surprised by the new eyes facing him. Magnus’ cat eyes were no longer a mystery to him, and he knew that depending on the spells, his eyes could change, but never had he ever witnessed them disappear. The white of his eyeballs was striking out, some veins cracked up in similar ways to the demons at their corner, traces of blood tearing down his cheeks, and his form hadn’t moved a inch. He was stuck in the same posture as ten minutes before, feet stuck on the ground, only his hands motioning into air, a shield of magic swirling around him.

“Magnus?” he called, worry showing in his voice, brows knitting together as he wasn’t sure all of this was normal. Getting no answer, he repeated himself, louder. “Magnus.”

“I’m here,” a growling voice replied to him, stronger, deeper and scarier than Magnus’ usual voice, power resonating into space, making him shiver uncomfortably. “Almost done, give me a minute,” he spoke again, unmoving.

The High Warlock’s magic shifted from gold to black, the body of the deceased mundanes beside him slowly recomposing themselves, the ashes floating back to reform their entity, the ground slowly shaking under the warrior’s boots. He wasn’t exactly sure what was happening but trusted his soon-to-be husband more than anything, the years fighting side by side together proving the efficiency of their team and the great power he had in his possession.

The second the portal to the other dimension shut down, the world that had stopped around them started moving again, the birds in the sky flying eagerly toward south to find a warm place to land. All of Magnus’ wards around them disappeared, the previously dead mundanes lying on the ground retrieving their body instantly, the rock that had shaped them a minute before long gone, the people in Central Park stepping around them peacefully - but never seeing them. Alec scooted around, a small sigh of relief escaping his lips. The battle was over and the mundanes he had believed dead were unharmed. Though, at the same moment the spells disappeared, he turned to Magnus to check up on him - his body collapsed into his arms, exhausted and heavy, all sign of life seeming to have disappeared from Magnus’ body.

“Magnus!” he yelled, holding him under his armpits, trying to see his face. He kneeled down and held him tighter, shifting his form to face him, keeping his head as straight as possible, both his hands cupping his cheeks. His thumbs instantly wiped away the blood that had teared down his cheeks, heart hammering in his chest from the rising worry in his system, swallowing hard as Magnus didn’t give him any sign of consciousness. He checked on his pulsing point and cursed. Magnus’ eyes were closing, the previous glamour shaping them gone, his golden cat eyes popping as he was passing out. “Stay with me, please,” Alec asked, trying to meet his gaze.

Magnus’ face was freezing cold, his body shivering, snow around them not helping for a second. He cursed again, his lover like a dead-weight inside his arms, closing his eyes, exhausted. He looked at him, replacing a strand of his hair that had fallen against his forehead, trying to warm him up. “Now is not the time for this, Magnus… Come back,” he whispered, hugging him tight, hoping his warmth would help.

Seconds passed and Magnus remained unmoving, so Alec decided to wrap Magnus’ arms around his neck, sliding his hands under his knees and around his middle, lifting him up to bring him back to the Institute. Struggling to keep his fiancé’s body up and finding his stele, he cursed again and managed to grab it by the tip of his fingers and threw it in the air, catching it with his teeth and grumbling. He kept Magnus’ body steady, trying to activate his speed rune again - but Magnus’ hand around the back of his neck tightened its grip, and he stopped dead in his movement, looking for any sign of life on Magnus’ face. A small smile was born on the Warlock’s lips, his eyes still closed but scooting closer to the shadowhunter’s body, trying to find warmth.

“You’re back,” Alec sighed in relief, reflecting Magnus’ smile on his own lips, the stele falling on Magnus’ stomach. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily,” Magnus’ tired voice spoke, his fingers stroking Alec’s nape distractedly.

“That sounds oddly familiar,” the shadowhunter snorted, giving into the touch, his grip around Magnus tightening. “You’ve been incredible,” he complemented, eyes beaming at the Warlock’s tired face.

“Fucking dark magic, I hate it,” Magnus groaned, eyes opening wider to watch the people walking and laughing around them like nothing happened. “Are they alive?”

“They are. You saved them,” Alec proudly insisted, following Magnus’ gaze to watch around them, still keeping him in his arms.

They stood like this, snowflakes falling on them, watching the life and happy mood of Christmas spreading around them. Magnus nestled into Alec’s arms, never wishing to touch the ground. Time seemed to stop, happiness linked with magic wrapping them, the only mission they had for today had been taken care of. A shiver crossed Magnus’ frame again and he rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, a content smile dressing his lips.

“You’re cold, we should get back home,” Alec softly spoke to his ear after a while. He knew Magnus would struggle walking, he didn’t bother putting him down. He was about to move when Magnus stopped him, a hand falling flat on his chest.

“Let’s grab a hot chocolate first, I need energy,” the Warlock demanded, eyes sparkling as the glamour of his brown eyes slowly turned back.

“I won’t let you get us a portal, I’m carrying you home,” the shadowhunter countered, though the idea of sharing a hot chocolate was definitely tempting. “You need to rest - we can even have a hot bath if you want.”

“Alright, fine,” he lifted his head up and pecked his cheek, long enough for the shadowhunter’s hear to start racing, the area warming up in happiness. “But I want a hot chocolate first,” Magnus smiled. “I can walk, I think,” he added, tapping Alec’s chest smoothly. Alec rolled his eyes and squated for Magnus to touch the ground again, keeping his arm wrapped around his shoulders, Magnus’ hand still holding his neck.

The Warlock re-adjusted his long coat around his shape, knees still weak, rubbing his forehead before standing straighter and giving a nod to Alec. His fiancé smiled at him and let his hand drop from his shoulder down to the small of his back, hugging his waist and pressing him against his body, ready to walk the streets.

They stayed silent for a moment, walking peacefully with a small breeze reddening their noses. Magnus smiled for himself, rubbing his fingers together and lifting them to his ear, stroking on his ear cuff as a small spark of weak magic escaped his fingertips - Alec’s shadowhunter gear disappearing instantly, now dressed up in a warm and cosy coat, a forest-green jumper hugging him tight. He let out a sigh of surprise and cracked a laugh, pressing his lips against Magnus’ temple and sheltering his free hand in his pocket. Their glamour fell down, and they were back between the mundanes.

“You’ve exerced yourself enough for one day,” the shadowhunter said, admiring the view the Park was giving them, spotting a small cabin selling exactly what they needed. They approached it, stepping in line. Alec took this moment to hug the love of his life tight, pressing another kiss on his forehead.

He had been more scared of losing him than he would like to admit, now wishing to spend every remaining minutes of their day close to him, taking care of him, and loving him endlessly. Magnus kissed the top of his neck rune, feeling the emotion his fiancé was putting into the hug, circling his arms around him to reassure him.

Unwillingly, Alec pulled apart, lifting Magnus’ chin with the tip of his forefinger to get his lips close and kissed him, slowly, warmly and full of love. Then he smiled and stepped close to the cabin, finally able to request their drinks. He ordered for both of them and Magnus faked to cough to conjure some bills inside the pocket of his coat. He approached Alec and patted his shoulder, handing them to him with a wide smile, taking their cups as the waiter was busy with the cashier. “Keep the change, Sir, and have a lovely Christmas Eve,” Magnus smiled to him before stepping away, handing Alec his cup of hot chocolate.

They sat down on a bench near the skating rink, hugging the hot cups into their hands and laughing at the mundanes, some children trying to ice-skate for the first time. Alec was the first to take a sip of his beverage, its warmth spreading into his system, feeling better than expected.

“I got scared, earlier,” he admitted, turning to Magnus, grabbing his ringed hand, one of them being the one he had proposed with not so long ago. Magnus’ eyes found his, worry dancing inside his irises, waiting for Alec to finish speaking. “It was so… odd, this magic, your voice, the blood at the corner of your eyes, the way you were reacting to it. You weren’t exactly yourself and for a moment, I thought I’d lost you,” his voice pitched in the end, hazel eyes glimmering as the emotion was taking him.

“It was the dark magic, Alexander, I promise I’m fine,” Magnus tried to reassure, squeezing his hand. “I’d never leave you.”

Alec blushed, frustrated that both his hands were occupied - he would have rubbed the back of his head, otherwise. “I know, just- erm, got scared you weren’t powerful enough for this one.”

“After all this time, you still think I can’t handle myself and need your protection. It’s cute, really,” Magnus smiled and let his hand go, raising it to cup his cheek, his thumb stroking Alec’s fresh skin. “I’m okay. You’re okay. People around us are okay as well. You can relax, my love.”

Alec smiled and leaned forward, pressing a delicate kiss on his lips. Magnus’ lips twisted into a smile against his mouth, deepening it ever so slowly, the palm of his hand gripping on his jaw harder. Their body came closer to one another, their legs tangling as they slowly pulled apart, Alec leaning his head on Magnus’ shoulder, glancing at the people around them with a content smile, his hot chocolate in hand.

They stayed like this for a while, watching the mundanes having fun with the most little things they could find among their way, children playing with snowballs or drawing angels with their bodies in the snow. They admired life motionning around them, peaceful and calm.

“We should get married next winter,” Alec muttered against the skin of Magnus’ neck, distractedly playing with his engagement ring. “I really like this period of the year, with the snow and the lights everywhere around the city… It could be nice.”

“Well, we’ll have to decide eventually. Everytime we portal to a new place you want to get married there. I’m afraid we need to pick one spot once and for all soon,” the warlock answered with a small laugh, drinking on the remainings of his beverage.

“Or, we could get married every year in a new location, on the same date as our first wedding,” Alec suggested with a pitch of happiness showing in his voice.

“That sounds lovely,” Magnus replied, eyes closing to capture the moment forever. “I would love that.”

A goofy smile grew on Alec’s face, holding Magnus’ body closer before slamming his thigh and running a hand through his hair. “Alright, we should go get that bath now, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

 

“Of course,” Magnus gave in as he stood straight on his feet, taking Alec’s cup in his hand too quickly, getting rid of them with a rub of his fore finger and index finger. The shadowhunter rolled his eyes and slid an arm around the warlock’s waist, leading them through the streets of New York. Turning at a dark corner, Magnus created a portal for them to walk through, his magic slowly returning to him.

*

The Christmas lights were illuminating Magnus’ loft - which was now Alec’s too -, a giant Christmas tree rising from the ground in the middle of their living room, dressed of golden, white and silver. A bright star was shimmering at the top.

Alec discarded his boots and coat in the hallway, Magnus following him before jumping on his couch and letting a sigh of relief escape his lips. “Ahh, I could stay here forever,” Magnus let out, crossing his feet.

“You can stay here while I’m taking care of running the bath,” Alec smiled, approaching him to rub his shoulders slightly.

“Hmm,” the warlock moaned, stretching his neck to allow more access to his sore muscles to the shadowhunters. “I could indeed, but I want to bring the bath to us.”

“Magnus,” Alec sighed, lips already working on refusing.

“Shhh. It’s Christmas and there’s nothing Christmas like in our bathroom. At least here it could be romantic with the tree and the lights.”

“You really never allow me to take care of you, do you?,” Alec scoffed, kissing the nape of his neck. “I only concede to this one because you have good arguments.”

“I always have good arguments,” Magnus replied, a shiver running down his spine. He escaped the shadowhunter’s touch and straightened up, closing his eyes to conjure a big bathtub in the middle of his living room, his furniture slowly moving to give them space. When the bathtub landed on his concrete, water magically running into it, the warlock was already behind the shadowhunter, hands finding their way under his jumper.

He lifted it up with expertise, Alec helping him taking it off, his back revealing his runes which allured Magnus’ gaze. He witnessed the goosebumps chasing after his milky skin, reacting to the change in temperature, and stretched his neck to kiss his broad shoulders. His lips found their way to his spine, tracing down chaste and warm kisses, loving him endlessly. He felt Alec’s muscles relax and his body press harder against his lips, the feeling overwhelming him.

Magnus straightened his back again, wrapping his arms around the shadowhunter’s waist, hands already working on unbuckling his belt and pulling his trousers down, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. He squatted down to lift his feet up and get rid of his pants and socks, kissed his angles ever so slightly, lips parted to leave traces of small kisses from his inner calves up to his thighs, hands warm, softly stroking on the hairy skin of his legs.

Alec closed his eyes, appreciating every second that was given him to have with Magnus, feeling deeper every kiss chasing on his skin, small breaths of pleasure escaping his mouth from time to time. Eventually, he opened his eyes again and his fiancé was back before him, beaming at him with an adorable smile. “Care to help me?” Magnus inquired, tugging on the hem of his top.

The shadowhunter smiled and nodded, hazel eyes never leaving the warlock’s. He leaned closer and ever so slowly cupped one of his cheeks, his lips finding their way near Magnus’, pressing a delicate kiss to his mouth. The warlock gave in, hands rubbing on his naked sides, fingertips scratching his skin from time to time. He parted his lips wider, allowing his fiancé more entrance, the soft kiss soon turning into a heated passion. Alec’s hand slided from Magnus’ cheek to his neck, nipping on his lower lips, his fingertips running in the hair at the nape of his neck.

They chased after each other’s lips for a while, sparkles of blue magic escaping the tip of Magnus’ fingers as the passion took the best part of him, fully giving into the heated kiss. In slow motion, Alec took each off every layer Magnus’ skin was dressed in, trying his best not to halt their exchange, holding his body as close as he could. Their naked chest crashed against each other, sharing warmth and heart beats, and Magnus pulled apart.

“Water’s ready,” he whispered against his lips, a small and inviting smile covering his wet and swollen lips.

“Head in first,” the shadowhunter answered, showing him the way.

He watched him settling into the bath, taking a sit, adjusting to the hot temperature and relaxing, steam already prickling on his brown skin. He joined him not long after, taking room behind him, legs spreading on each side of him. He closed the distance between them, his chest against his back, and rested his head in the middle of his shoulder blades, closing his eyes slowly, arms wrapping around his stomach.

By the time he opened them again, the curtains of the living-room were closed, only the lights of the

Christmas wreaths were illuminating the room, Christmas candles also lit up here and there. He chuckled against the warmth of Magnus’ skin, kissing his broad shoulders and resting his chin on the top of them, their cheek brushing against each other.

“What do you say we cancel our plans for tonight and just stay here, together?” Alec asked, tracing small patterns on the skin of Magnus’ stomach. “You’re tired and it’s really cold, we could just stay right here by the fireplace, under blankets and watch a movie. How does that sound?”

“That sounds lovely,” Magnus smiled and threw his head back, his hands wrapping around Alec’s neck, his thumb stroking on it slightly.

“I like this,” he muttered against his ear. “A small and private Christmas Eve. I love when we celebrate it with Cataria, Ragnor, Aline and my family too, but - this, this is nice.”

“I like this too,” the warlock whispered, moving to face Alec. “Every kind of Christmas is the best when I’m with you,” he said, locking deep brown eyes on hazels, their foreheads touching.

The shadowhunter’s cheeks flushed pink, blushing at the words he would never get used to hear, a dorky smile crossing his lips. He kissed Magnus’ temple for an answer, mouth falling down on his lips ever so slowly, brushing a strand of his hair away, staying silent for a moment, enjoying the calm they were settled in.

Eventually, Alec asked Magnus to conjure some shampoo but jumped a little as the liquid appeared in his palms, ready to be used. He washed Magnus’ hair every so slowly, massaging his scalp to relax him, the warlock closing his eyes to enjoy the moment, his head thrown back.

Once the shadowhunter was done, Magnus offered him the same treatment, sparkles of magic pulsing inside Alec’s head as the Warlock’s fingertips released small doses of endorphin. He moaned a few times, his nerves finally releasing - Magnus knew better than anyone how hard it was for him to let go, and his boyfriend’s magic was the best medicine.

They continued washing each other, rubbing and stroking, loving with the palms of their hands every inch of skin they were to touch, the soap once cold warming up easily between them. Small, lazy kisses were exchanged and Magnus turned the water hot again, not resigned to leave the bed just yet.

In the middle of the bubbles, Magnus was laying on top of Alec, his head resting on his chest, they were holding two glasses of wine and arguing a little as they didn’t agree on the movie they would watch.

“It’s Christmas, the least we can do it is watch a Christmas movie, Alexander!” Magnus insisted, rolling his eyes. “We can watch your superhero movies another day.”

“But mundane movies are lame, if I fall asleep you’ll just be mad at me a little more. At least I’m being honest here,” he answered, a brow shot up to show his annoyance though Magnus couldn’t see it. He sipped on his wine, the beverage already taking its toll on his body, his cheeks turning slightly red.

Magnus sighed heavily and spun around, still laying on Alec, their stomachs red against each other now. His glass of wine was floating in air by magic, and he crossed his arms on the shadowhunter’s chest, his chin resting on top of them. “This one is not, I promise. It’s a classic and it’s sweet, you’re a romantic and you’ll love it. Please?”

“If I say yes, would it make you happy?” the shadowhunter answered, licking his lips, mouth slightly opened. The wine was definitely working, the heat of the bath not helping his dizziness. Magnus’ lips were close but not close enough, and they were so tempting, it was unfair. His fiancé’s cat eyes were beaming at him, pupils blown wide, begging - and just like a cat, it was quite impossible to resist. No matter what his convictions were, Magnus always won and it never even bothered him. “Fine,” he sighs, re-adjusting comfortably in the tub, “Love Actually, it is.”

Magnus’ lips twisted in a bright smile, crinkles showing by his eyes. He leaned closer to Alec and let a small laugh escape the back of his throat, brushing their noses together. “I love you,” he whispered, golden locking on hazel before he closed the distance and captured the shadowhunter’s demanding lips.

Their kiss soon turned passionate, the taste of wine invading each other’s mouths, hands stroking and grabbing on skin - but Alec remained focused, his glass of wine held high in the air, careful not to spill a single drop. “I love you too,” he muttered against the warlock’s smile.

__

Magic only helped to get rid of the mess, the splashes of water their bodies had made in the bathtub and on the floor, everything disappearing as if it never happened. Magnus dared Alec to wear something original for once and they found themselves trying to find the most fitted Christmas outfit, until Alec lifted out of a box two pajamas his sister had bought him a few years back. They put them on and had a fit of laughter - and it never died, working on finding everything they needed to transform the living room into a cosy place.

It turned into a giant bed made of pillows and blankets, both of them laying in the middle of it, wearing Christmas onesies. Magnus’ looking like an elf, Alec’s like a deer, they were smiling at each other, the Christmas tree in the background illuminating their backs, trying to take a decent picture, a little dizzy. They ended up taking several ones, sometimes kissing or hugging or laughing out loud. Choosing the best one, they sent it to their friends with a lovesick caption, Magnus even uploading his on his Instagram though Alec never understood the concept of this social media.

They worked on igniting the fireplace and talked about the next day for a while - a huge Christmas meal was organized at the Institute with everyone, Downworlders’ leaders included. They came up with this idea together and were quite happy that everyone was looking forward to it. Every friend of theirs was considered family and invited to the party, Simon even suggested to organize a secret santa, which was the greatest idea Magnus ever heard.

They didn’t start the movie right away, taking some time to cuddle and refill their glasses of wine, midnight approaching. When the bell rang in the streets, Alec ran to the bedroom and came back with his gift, kneeling in front of Magnus and taking his hood down, his raven locks falling on his hazel eyes. Magnus looked at him with surprise, imitating his posture and waiting, silent, his heart racing. Just before he handed him his gift, he halted his movement with his index finger, conjuring Alec’s gift into his hands. Alec chuckled and shook his head, heart bouncing happily in his chest.

The shadowhunter handed him his little box, black, tied with a small golden thread. Magnus delicately took the box, stroking the fabric gently before opening it. When he did, his hand fell on his heart, his features softening the minute he caught sight of the gift. His eyes lifted up to meet Alec’s and he tucked his head to the side, a wide smile spreading on his lips. Slowly, he took the necklace out of the box, lifting it up to his eyes and observing it, a golden bow and bent arrow swinging at the end of it. The warlock decided to wear it instantly, being the only jewelry he’d wear for the night, the gold contrasting with the brown of his skin perfectly, making it stand out and shine under the fire’s light. He returned to the box and took out the second item that was matching the necklace, an ear cuff in the shape of an arrow pointing at the sky, and watched the shadowhunter, a soft flame dancing in his eyes.

“I love it, it’s-, beautiful. Thank you,” the warlock said, leaning closer to him, lacing their fingers together, his other hand circling the nape of Alec’s neck as he brought his face closer. He didn’t let Alec answer, pecking his lips softly and pulling apart, handing him his gift. “Your turn,” he smiles.

“That’s a huge box,” Alec giggled, taking it on his lap. The box was wrapped in a glittery paper, Christmas trees and small elves’ dancing movements forever frozen on the paper. He opened it with caution, not wanting to tear it up. Under the paper laid a box made of leather, a golden inscription carved in the middle, saying “Shakespeare”. His eyes widened, looking back at Magnus with a curious stare, not quite believing what was in front of him.

“You didn’t,” he muttered.

“Open it, don’t be shy,” Magnus answered with a coy smile, encouraging him.

He ran his fingers on the inscription, a smile lurking at the corner of his mouth, he ever so slowly opened the box. A collection of old books - original ones - appeared, the worn covers of the book, each of them in perfect order. His jaw dropped and he shook his head, taking one in his hand, careful not to damage it more. He opened it and the old smell of the paper invaded his nostrils, closing his eyes, happiness building inside of him, excitement tingling his skin. He opened them again to find out the books were handwritten. 

“Wow,” he exhaled. “This… It’s too much, Magnus, I- I can’t accept these,” he bit his lip, his hand still stroking the paper.

“Of course you can,” Magnus smiled tenderly. “I wanted you to have them for a long time now, they should be yours, you’ll treasure them more than I do.”

“But, it’s-,” he took a deep breath, “thank you,” he finally let out, closing the book and carefully putting it back amongst the others. “Thank you,” he repeated in a whisper, putting everything aside, a small tear appearing at the corner of his eye. He whipped it away and hugged Magnus as tight as he could, kissing under his jaw and staying there for a while. “For everything,” he added against his skin, “for making me happy,” he pondered his words with small kisses pressed against his skin, going from his neck to his jaw, raising his head, ”for loving me, for being the best boyfriend soon-to-be husband I could ever wish for, for everything that you are, for everything you give me.”

The warlock shivered and blushed, wet eyes meeting his and biting his lips. He was moved and happy, at home, in his own safe heaven and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

“I love you,” Alec spoke, his breath flattening on Magnus’ cheeks, their foreheads touching, his hand toying with Magnus’ fingertips.

“I love you too,” Magnus answered and a silent tear rolled down his cheek, his bottom lip slightly shaking, watching the flicker of emotion dancing in Alec’s eyes - the beautiful hazel eyes he was easily getting lost into. “I’ll love you all my life,” he added and their lips met for a tender, soft and warm kiss.

“Merry Christmas,” they both said at the same time as they pulled apart, chuckling a little once they realized what happened.

They ended their night embracing each other, legs tangled, watching the Rom Com by the fireplace, sharing their love and making memories, taking in some ideas from the movie to try and imitate them someday. Never letting go, two souls forming one.


End file.
